Edge Issue 248
This magazine is dated Christmas 2012 and priced at £5.00. Knowledge Full sale ahead - 5 pages (14-18) :As their libraries swell with millions of games and their markets grow, how are digital stores adapting? Pink vs blue - pages (20-21) :The representation of women in the videogame industry is at its lowest in over a decade. What's going wrong? Concept Art - Daniel Dociu - 2 pages (22-23) Studio Design - Mojang - 1 page (24) Arcade Watch: Doodle Jump Arcade - (26) My Favourite Game: Pendleton Ward - 2 pages (28-29) Dispatches Dialogue - 2 pages (33-34) Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - 1 page (36) :Videogames are fixated upon corridors, be they literal or otherwise. But why, and is it a problem? Level Head - Leigh Alexander - 1 page (38) :An illuminating summit panel reveals one of the roadblocks preventing greater gaming diversity. You're Playing it Wrong - Brian Howe - 1 page (40) :Now the world has clapped eyeballs on the Oculus Rift, we explore some of its vital stats. Hype Features Roll Out - 8 pages (68-75) :Jagex reveals Transformers Universe, the massively mulitplayer action-RPG that puts the toy box robots onto the battlefield. &%*# - 6 pages (76-81) :Meet the gamers who, if you're lucky, only want to ruin your day for kicks. In Conversation - 6 pages (82-87) :Canabalt maker Adam Saltsman and QWOP maker Bennett Foddy discuss the rise and rise of the indie. Reviews Post Script Assassin's Creed III - 1 page (93) :Interview: Alex Hutchinson, creative director; Julien Laferriere, producer Hitman: Absolution - 1 page (96) :The great, glorious moment when everything goes wrong. Halo 4 - 1 page (100) :Halo and its cinematic forerunners Create People: Dorian Hart - 2 pages (118-119) :Meet the numbers guy who helped create smarter shooters. Places: Trial Mountain - 2 pages (120-121) :How Sony's marquee racer drifts between fantasy and the real world. Things: The Plunger Gun - 2 pages (122-123) :How Donald Duck's unusual arsenal broke new ground for videogame weapons - QuackShot Studio Profile: Firemonkeys - 4 pages (124-127) :How the teams behind Real Racing and iOS Mirror's Edge joined forces to become one of Australia's leading studios. The Making of... Pong - 4 pages (128-131) :For its 40th anniversary, we take a look at how this throwaway test project catalysed the growth of videogames. The Art of... The Secret World - 4 pages (132-135) What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - 1 page (136) :Let's fix game design In The Click Of It - Clint Hocking - 1 page (138) :Press X to save the world The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - 1 page (140) :The rise of the indies Word Play - James Leach - 1 page (142) :More respect please, we're British Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Games Editor : Craig Owens Online Editor : Nathan Brown Writers : David Valjalo, Ben Maxwell Production Editor :Matt Clapham Art Editor :Andrew Hind Deputy Art Editor :Phil Haycraft Editorial Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Matthew Castle, Richard Cobbett, Nathan Ditum, Christian Donlan, Benj Edwards, Damien Hall, Duncan Harris, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Phil Iwaniuk, Brendan Keogh, Tadhg Kelly, James Leach, Rich McCormick, Steven Poole, Will Porter, Chris Schilling, Randy Smith, Tom Sykes, Kevin Williams, David Wolinsky Art Contributors :Martin Davies, Andy McGregor, Alvin Weetman, William Ireland, Joseph Branston External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Apple Mac Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews